The Saiyan
by lone-apprentice
Summary: The story of what would have happened to Goku in this world, except with my own characters of course. Very little romance will be shown, but it will be a little. Remember to review, please.
1. Prologue

The Saiyan – Chapter one  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyan race; they are a figment of a brilliant person's mind. I do, however own the other characters except for maybe a few in later chapters.  
  
  
  
Note: All right, here's the deal. This is basically going to be the story of Goku along modern lines.  
  
It's done in first person, and will have the Saiyans later on. This first chapter will be just a prologue, but the rest will be the actual story. And also, unlike most stories, you do need to read the prologue to understand the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you really going to fight him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I really don't know what I'm doing. It's like my feet are just taking me to the place where I am supposed to fight. Some people were talking about me, and one of them wanted to fight. For some reason, I agreed. I have always loved to fight, but I usually just did it with my friends or off the school grounds. I had never really gotten in trouble at school, but I didn't care now. As I turned the corner, I am greeted with the sight of five boys of my grade, standing in a line, and one out in front of the rest. The one in front is the one with whom I am to fight. My name is Lee Robins, and I'm fourteen. I am about six feet tall, black hair, and equally dark eyes for some reason. I am a lot bigger from most in my school, due to my heritage and my love to work out. This kid that wants to test me is about five foot ten, Blonde hair and blue eyes. He's thin, but I've seen him fight, and he's quick. I admire him not being intimidated by my size. No, I'm not conceded, but most people won't even play bloody knuckles with me, let alone fight me. I guess they don't understand that size doesn't matter.  
  
"Hey, he actually showed up." The boy told his friends. His name was Tim. I had my boys behind me to give me a hand if need be, and he had his. My girlfriend, Brandy, was off to the side, watching with a look of concern. Why do all girls get like that? Well, I should be glad that she doesn't jump in front of me to fight like a few girls that I've seen. I make my way over to Tim and stand about an inch from his face, looking down.  
  
"What's your deal?" I ask, never blinking.  
  
"You." He says, shoving me back. I stop for a second, as something happens inside my head. Everyone seems to slow down to speeds similar to a snail. I was moving normally, though. I walked up to Tim, and carried out my previous plan. With the action of a right cross, my hand molded with his jaw. As I hit him, everything went back to normal. The spectators moved normally, and Tim was lying on the ground, with a severely disfigured jaw. I looked at the crowd of classmates that had surrounded us, and all of their faces read blank. Walking up to me slowly, my friend Tyler looked at me closely, and then at Tim lying on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask him as he gets a look on his face as if he had just encountered a ghost.  
  
"Me? Are you alright? I mean, for a second you disappeared, and then Tim was knocked on his ass. What happened?" Tyler was obviously saying what everyone was thinking. I thought it was all a big joke, and they were just trying to embarrass me. I wasn't too popular, and I know a lot of people who would have preferred Tim to win.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, walking off. Suddenly, two firm arms reached out of nowhere and put me into a headlock. Thinking it was a friend of Tim; I fought back, and jerked my body. The person, who turned out to be school security, was pitched about ten yards away from me. I spun around and saw three more security people standing poised as if I was a deadly snake. I realized that they were afraid of me, and I was a little scared of myself too. I never knew I could do that, and now it just flies out of me like words out of my mouth. Head spinning, I turned and started to run. I dashed off across the school grounds running faster than I knew was possible and finally when I reached the school gates I jumped. I nearly lost it as my body soared over the ten feet tall fence.  
  
Landing on the other side, I turned sharp to look at the inside of school. Everyone was standing there, looking at me with that same look. The guards were doing the same. Realizing that I would be a danger to the kids if I stayed any longer, I decided to leave. I told everyone this. "People, this will probably be the last time you see me ever." I turned to walk off when I heard a feminine voice call out to me.  
  
"Lee, don't leave. You don't have to." It was Brandy. If anyone cared if I left or not, it would be her.  
  
"Yeah, I do have to." I looked at her through the bars of the fence, before I turned and walked off. I walked for a small while and then broke off into a run, going to God knows where. Still, even as I ran, I saw her face in my head. I probably would never forget her, and even after she's replaced, she'll never really be gone. I had not a clue as to where I was running. Only straight I ran, through woods, over roads, and through other towns, never once stopping or looking back. I made my way into one particular wood though, that reeked of saltwater, and everything seemed to be a slight tint of blue. I stopped running then, and walked at a normal pace, catching my breath as I walked.  
  
As the smell grew stronger, a small hut came into view. Well, not small, but definitely man-made. I cautiously approached the structure, being careful not to snap any twigs with my feet. Without warning, a rope came out of nowhere, and caught my leg. I was yanked high into the air, dangling by one leg, being suspended by a rope that was around my ankle. With an upside down view, I watched as an old man ventured out of the hut, and walked over to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Well, what do ya'll think? It's only at a starting point, and I have lots more plans in my head, but I believe it had a fairly good start. Most of you probably can put two and two together to see what is happening and what is going to happen, but you may be surprised. Remember to drop off reviews, and keep it real! 


	2. It gets deeper...

The Saiyan – Chapter two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyan race, but everyone else, I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Now the real story begins. We start…well, just read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To think that that used to be where I went to school. I really don't remember it too good. School that is." I was standing at the gates to my old school, looking in through the same gate that I had left through that fateful day so long ago. I still remembered the faces of all of those people who witnessed me leave that day. The fight with that boy, and the apprehension by the security was clear too. I remembered that much. But Brandy stood out the most. Her face pleaded me to stay, but her eyes read fear also. I never could forgive myself if I had stayed and she had gotten hurt because of some stupid thing that I did. So, even if I hadn't wanted to, I had to leave. Jack understands me, somehow. And he seems to be just like me; no matter how hard I try, he remains unbeatable. In a fight, I mean. He's been training me for four years now, and I must say that daily, I improve. His skill and raw power outmatches anything that I can put forth.  
  
"Yes, but you do remember that day." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he's so wise that he can almost read my mind. He was right though; I do remember that day. Looking around, I witness two teens of about fourteen, walking to the school. On their lips were these words.  
  
"Yes I did see him! He was in the middle of town, and he was killing twenty people at a time, out of a mob. When he was finished, he stood up, and flew away like a superhero."  
  
"Man, you're trippin. He ain't even real, and you gonna go say he was in town, killin people and flyin."  
  
The two kids were definitely on about something, and I laughed slightly as I remembered when my life was once so carefree. They'll grow up too, one day, and know the burden of responsibility, but until then, they had better enjoy childhood. "We should go." Jack said to me. I agreed, and we turned to walk off from the school. When we arrived at his hut, I removed my black trench coat to reveal my training outfit. I had made it a point to visit the school on the anniversary of my new life, and today marked the fourth. "Begin your normal routine, and I'll be with you in a minuet." With that, Jack went into the hut to change.  
  
I started by running around the yard in my weighted gear. Some iron mesh shoe covers, each weighing ten pounds, a pair of leg weights, each weighing twenty pounds, a sand filled shirt, weighing one hundred pounds, and a pair of wrist weights, each weighing ten pounds. I ran for about five miles, in laps around our homemade track, and then began my forms. We had made up forms to do, simulating a fight, where we ranged from fighting one to ten people. About that time, Jack was joining me, him being in similar, but much heavier gear. After we ended out solitary exercises, we ate lunch, which normally consisted of ten sandwiches, and some fresh water, and began our sparring. We would keep on the gear, and fight each other, until no more could be pulled from us, then after a short intermission, we would do it again, only without the gear. Then after the physical training was through, we would set aside two hours for reading and math, then take a long nap. After we woke, we would eat supper (which consisted of a quite large portion of food) then relax for the rest of the day. I usually went out on the town, and stayed gone for hours. Jack didn't mind, as long as I could get up at four in the morning to begin training.  
  
After a shower, and a change of clothes, I was ready to leave to go party. I may be a strict pupil, but I still have to have fun. I put on one of my many black trench coats (I had grown to love them for some reason), and walked out of the door, looking, feeling, and smelling fresh. I made my way to the big city, where I was a regular at a few clubs. I met one of my friends that waited for me every night, and we decided to go to the mall. I wasn't a really big shopper, and when I went, I usually just looked at the people, but I was here to try something this time. In a discussion about working out, my friend and I had stumbled onto the subject of vitamin and mineral enriched cheating, AKA supplements. Usually in pill form, these were guaranteed to make your work out either faster, more effective, or easier. I was going to try one to see if they were worth a damn. Selecting a bottle of 'Rip Fuel', I made my way to the checkout, purchased it, and went back outside. I put the bottle in my pocket, and decided to give it a try tomorrow.  
  
We went all over the town, partying, drinking, and overall having fun. It was starting to get late, though, so I decided to go home. I arrived at twelve in the morning, and was surprised to discover that Jack was up too. I walked in the door, and he met me with an "It won't work."  
  
"What?" I asked him, my buzz showing through.  
  
"The pills in your pocket. They are for normal people. You are already far too advanced for such a thing to help you. You should know that." I realized that he was right, and for once, I actually thought about why I trained. I loved every minuet of it, but why did Jack want to train me? "Don't even ask me such a stupid question." Okay, this was scaring me.  
  
"Why is it stupid to want to know why we train?" I asked, thinking I had him in a bind for once. Boy was I wrong when I heard his reply.  
  
"Fool. We both enjoy nothing more, so why not? Furthermore, it's in our blood. With our kind of power, the only feasible solution would be to harness the power in the best possible way." I was left standing with my mouth slightly agape for a moment.  
  
"Well, if we do have power, what is it, and why do only we have it?" My mind was exploding with questions.  
  
"There may be more like us, but as for what it is, I'll tell you all I know. When I first discovered my power, it came like it did for you. Everything became slow, except for me. For a long time I didn't understand it, but now I know that it was actually my speed. You see, your brain can only comprehend so much information at once, before it acts independently. That's the times when you do something without realizing it. Such as dodging a stray ball or sleepwalking. Of course, dodging and sleepwalking are two different things, but you get the point. But when your body gets in sync with your brain, it acts so fast that everything else looks slow. You do realize that if not for your body, your brain would be faster than the speed of light, don't you?"  
  
I did realize it, and his point was starting to come into focus. Him and me, we have the power to bring our body to the level of our brains. That means increased strength, speed, and stamina. I tested this by asking him, "So what you're saying is that our body is just catching up with our brain?"  
  
"Yes exactly. But, there is more. Our body is so advanced that we can also control other things outside our bodies."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was getting confused again.  
  
"Well, it might be better if I showed you." With that, Jack got up and walked out into the night. I followed suit, and we stopped at the edge of the woods. He turned to me and spoke again, "Now, stand behind me and be very quiet."  
  
"Sure." I said, stepping back. Jack walked ahead of me a few feet and stopped himself. He stood in a stance, with his hands at his side, and his legs placed in a middle stance. He pivoted to the side, and took a deep breath. The silence of the night enveloped us as something changed in the air. It was as if the air itself was being pulled towards Jack. I heard him give a slight growl, and I turned my attention to him. He was sweating a great deal, and his hands remained cupped. Upon closer watch of his hands, I saw them start to turn a hint of blue. No, not his hands, but the space inside of the cup of his hands. I watched with awe as he crouched even lower, and tensed even harder. The blue became gradually more visible as he concentrated harder. After the ball of blue was formed into a good tight sphere, he pulled his hands right by his side, and began a chant that I had never heard.  
  
"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" He yelled, thrusting his hands forward into the air. The ball of blue transformed into a beam, going directly from his hands, and in a straight line into the trees. It incinerated trees, rocks, and whatever else stood in its way, until it finally died out about nine hundred yards in the distance. After the blast, Jack remained, hands out, and panting slightly. He dropped his stance and turned to me, "Do you understand now?"  
  
"No." I answered truthfully.  
  
"Come inside, and I will explain." So, we walked back into the hut, and resumed our previous positions. "That was a blast of ki. Everyone has an energy inside of themselves, that is just waiting to be tapped. If done the right way, it can be manipulated to do things such as levitate, blast, and shield." I listened with curiosity as Jack explained the principles of ki throughout the rest of the morning.  
  
  
  
Post Note: Well, this was a slow chapter, but in the next one, I promise great action and a little surprise. I bet you're all wondering if Jack is a Saiyan, how does he have such a hard time controlling ki? Well, I'll tell you…in the next chapter! Keep it real, people! 


End file.
